Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-5516041-20150215210557/@comment-5343369-20150403200926
Annieglase napisał(a): Marie-Magdalene napisał(a): Hmmm moje wizje na 25 odcinek? Napewno pojawi się nowa nauczycielka bilogii. Moim zdaniem nie będzie to żadna młoda seks bomba, a raczej kobieta w średnim wieku (ok. 40 lat?). Jak dla mnie to pewnie będzie kobietka dla Frazia i ten będzie potem latał zauroczony (czytaj: będzie większą ciapą niż jest). Coś mi się wydaje, że Dakota chyba wcale nie wrócił do Australii od 19 odcinka i może mieszka z Borysem. Osobiście nie miałabym nic przeciwko gdyby nagle się okazało, że jest nowym uczniem - no proszę was, ta postać wniosłaby trochę zamieszania do nudnego i słodkiego do porzygu życia Su (drama z Natanielem jakoś mnie nie nasyciła). Coś czuję, że zaczną się planowania nocnej lesbijskiej (po prostu babskiej) dżampreski u Melanii, a Klementyna będzie starała się za wszelką cenę zrobić coś na niekorzyść naszej Su. Ta... jestem głodna tragedii (patrz: historia z Debrą) w życiu mojej Suśki, bo nie lubię kiedy ktoś ki próbuje wciskać poprzez grę, że życie jest taaakie kolorowe i psytulaśne. Chcę tragedii i więcej niby pouczających wątków jak na koniec odcinka 23! Samookaleczanie, narkotyki, zaburzenia jedzeniowe, depresja, alkohol, prostytucja nieletnich - jest tyle ciekawych tematów do poruszenia, a skoro SyF to gra dla małych dziewczynek, to czemu by ich nie uświadomić przez grę i pokazać jak powinno się reagować i postępować w takich przypadkach oraz gdzie szukać pomocy. Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że zesztywniałam. W końcu jestem Marie - ja nie żyję W szczególności się z tobą zgadzam. Brakuję trochę akcji w tej grze. Te ciągłe wyjścia, dialogi, głupota Su... powinni dodać następna tragedię... ty myślisz o tych wszystkich pomysłach. A ja mam skrytą nadzieję, że ktoś będzie na tyle głupi i porwie nasza Su, a to tylko dlatego, że jej rodzice mili "małe" problemy. Wtedy to by się akcja zaczęła. No i przynajmniej byłby dużo akcji z chłopakiem z najwyższym lovemetrem. Ale to tylko moje marzenia. Pewnie znów będzie jakaś akcja,sekret lub "cóś", w co nasza kochana Su będzie musiała wtykać ten swój mały nosek. O tak, nasza Su będzie wściubiać nos. W uczucia dorosłych i będzie ich ze sobą sfatać. Nie że coś, ale jej serio powinna stać się krzywda za tą wścibskość: *Le Su idzie wieczorem do domu, a tu w parku elegancko ubrani panowie o czymś dyskutują i wymieniają walizki między sobą. Ciekawska dziewczyna myśląc, że to włoska mafia we Francji staje za drzewem i zaczyna nagrywać wszystko swoim telefonikiem z bazaru Luisa. Wszystko byłoby okej gdyby nie to, że jeden z panów ją zauważył. . . . Siedziała związana w jakiejś piwnicy. Była zakneblowana, a takie rzeczy jak telefon zostały jej odebrane. Teraz już nikt jej nie pomorze i jest jedynie zdana na łaskę mafii - nie oszukujmy się, prędzej czy później męższczyźni pozbędą się dziewczyny, bo po co trzymać ją skoro można sprzedać ją za grube pieniądze na czarnym rynku. Szczupła dziewczyna, na dodatek bardzo młoda - bez problemu znajdzie nowego "właściciela"* I tak oto moi mili może skończyć się wściubianie nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Dziękuję.